The Remix
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: menceritakan jika Ikon dan Vixx saling ketemu. imajinasi yang indah


_**Hai hai author ini memang jahat ya,, ff blom dilanj**_ _ **u**_ _ **t udh bikin lagi yang lain**_

 _ **Bener dah .. hahaha ...**_

 _ **Ini untuk merayakan moment VIXX and iKON di the remix**_

 _ **Aigooo momennt minim.. bobby Cuma diem di part Ravi padahal pas yang lain. Dia joget...**_

 _ **Nahan horny kali ya liat si Ravi**_

 _ **Tpi kli ini author ini mau bikin ikon x vixx, yups all member...**_

 _ **Nyanyanya**_

_o0o_

Setelah selesai perform Wolf seluruh member vixx kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dan menunggu artis lain untuk tampil. Hakyeon menepuk punggung Hongbin dengan lembut. Beberapa saat lalu Hongnin bilang jika dia tersedak di part terakhir.

"sudah ku katakan , jangan minum es dulu kan, hongbinnie.. kau ini membantah terus.." omel Hakyeon dan Hongbin memutar kedua matanya malas.

"aku tau.. aku tau.. eh hyung bukankah itu member Ikon ?" tanya Hongbin dan sekarang giliran Hakyeon yang memutar matanya malas.

"kau semakin bodoh, tentu saja ituikon , siapa lagi huh?" dengus Hakyeon , ia kemudian melirik ke bangku Ikon dan melihat 7 anak itu duduk dengan hebohnya. Ia penasaran, apakah mereka itu sombong seperti yang dikatakan orang atau tidak.

Dengan modal nekat Hakyeon duduk di belakang mereka dan berdeham. Seseorang menyadarinya dan melihat kebelakang.

"sunbae.. ada apa ?"

Hakyeon berusaha mengingat nama orang itu. Junhoe atau Jinhwan, Hakyeon lupa ingat. Tapi kemudian Hakyeon tersenyum menutupi ia benar-benar lupa.

"sunbae, aku Hanbin. Dulu kita pernah bertemu kan .." Hanbin tersenyum lebar . Hakyeon mengangguk dan mengguman o. Tak lama Bobby-seseorang yang hanya Hakyeon kenal di ikon- melihatnya juga dan tersenyum lebar.

"vixx leader.. annnyeong.." sapanya dan tak lupa menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Dia menepuk paha Hakyeon dengan kagum. "Perform mu keren sekali.. aku suka"

"baguslah.. jika tidak kau akan membuat Wonshikkie lebih stress" Hakyeon tertawa melihat Bobby langsung diam saat dirinya menyebut Wonshik.

"aku tidak bermaksud hyung, itu hanya lagu, dia saja ya-" perkataan Bobby terhenti saat Ravi sudah berdiri di belakang Hakyeon.

"Ayo pulang hyung, jangan dekat dia, nanti kau kena dissrap !" Ravi menggeram dan menarik hyungnya untuk menyingkir. Hakyeon menatap kesal pada Ravi.

"itu tidak sopan wonshikkie." Hakyeon menaikan nada marahnya dan Ravi berhenti menarik tangan Hakyeon. Ia menuduk , menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Hakyeon tau bahwa sekarang Wonshik tengah menangis. Ia tau betapa stressnya Ravi sang rapper vixx setelah era dissrapnya dengan Bobby. Yang membuat segala karya dan usaha Ravi selalu dikaitkan dengan Bobby.

Bahwa Ravi tidak mampu menyaingi bobby , itu adalah rasa yang dialami Ravi berhari-hari setelah semua terjadi. Ia selalu merasa kurang , tidak sebanding. Itu membuat Ravi semakin berambisi untuk lebih dan lebih. Namun , semua itu membuatnya semakin stress dan tertekan. Moodnya kadang seperti anak kecil. Ia sering menangis karena kelelahan namun ia tidak bisa istirahat dengan nyenyak.

Hakyeon menghela nafas dan menarik Ravi untuk ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan Ravi untuk menangis. Tanpa dia sadari , Bobby tengah memperhatikan Ravi dengan wajah khawatir.

=o0o=

Chanwoo berdiri diam didepan dispenser air minum di lobby. Ia tengah bingung , berkali ia ingin minum air panas namun yang keluar hanyalah air biasa. Ia ingin bertanya , namun pada siapa ? ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"kenapa ?"

Chanwoo melihat kebelakang dan ia melihat seseorang dengan tubuh tingginya menyapa dirinya, jangan lupakan wajah sangar itu. Ia seperti melihat Hanbin namun dengan sexy aura 100%. Chanwoo menggeleng membayangkan fantasi jika Hyung dihadapannya tersenyum manis. Pasti dia sudah klepek-klepek.

"ah tidak hanya ini tidak punya air panas." Jelas Chanwoo dan orang dihadapannya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian melihat kebalik dispenser dan menyentuh sesuatu hingga dispenser itu berkedip.

"mereka lupa menyalakan tombol powenya , tunggu saja dulu, 10 menit lagi pasti sudah panas." Jelasnya dan membuat Chanwoo mengangguk.

"10 menit akan lama sekali.. aku kembali saja, nanti kesini lagi,," Chanwoo menghela nafas lelah. Perform ikon menyita kekuatannya setidaknya 50%.

"mau ku temani ? aku masih free.. jika kau mau. Oh iya perkenalkan aku Leo dari Vixx." Leo tersenyum manis dan seketika jantung Chanwoo ingin meledak.

=o0o=

Ravi masih menangis , ia menyandar wastafel dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hakyeon sampai bingung, bagaimana cara menenangkan Ravi. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Bobby namun berkat rapper itu sekarang Ravi seperti ini.

"sudahlah Wonshikkie.. kau jangan begini.. kau bisa sakit jika terus menangisinya." Ucap Hakyeon menenangkan Ravi. Ia sampai gila mencari cara menghibur Ravi.

Hakyeon mendengar suara gaduh dan ia melihat Bobby dan Hanbin ada pintu masuk. Bobby mendekati Ravi dan menarik kedua tangan Ravi untuk melepas menutupi wajahnya. 

"Ravi hyung.. be gentle , itu hanya sebuah lagu , aku hanya membuatnya untuk lomba , aku tidak bermaksud dissrap dengan mu atau apapun itu. " Bobby melihat kearah mata Ravi yang mulai sembab.

"aku tidak suka.. hiks.. kau menganggu starlight ku.. kau menyakiti ku. Berkatmu aku tidak pernah tidur nyenyak jiwon ! berkatmu aku harus terus memaksakan diri untuk berkembang ji.. " Ravi menunduk ia sesenggukan dengan pelan. Rasanya ia percuma terus menangisi era dissrap. Menangisi segala tekanan ilusi yang ia dapatkan saat ia perform.

"maaf hyung, Ravi hyung.." Bobby menanggil dengan nada memohon dan Ravi hanya diam, ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya , ataupun melihat Bobby sekilaspun.

Bobby akhirnya menarik Ravi kepelukannya, membiarkan Ravi menangis dipundaknya. Ia merasakan kedua tangan Ravi memeluknya dengan erat. "aku tidak ingin membenci dan dibenci oleh mu JI.. " Bobby menggigit bibirnya mendengar Ravi berbisik dengan pelan sembari diiringi tangisnya.

Hakyeon memilih keluar dari sana dan Hanbin mengikutinya. Keduanya hanya diam saat mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"ku rasa, kita memang belum bisa berteman dengan baik secara publik , Hanbin." Ucap Hakyeon dan Hanbin mengangguk.

"benar , pada akhirnya kita harus saling menjauh satu sama lain." Tambah Hanbin dan ia kemudian berhenti. Hakyeon ikut berhenti berjalan dan melihat Hanbin dengan wajah penuh tanya kenapa Hanbin berhenti berjalan.

"aku akan mencari Canu , ia ku tinggalkan di lobby tadi hyung, " Hanbin menggaruk kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak , Hakyeon tidak tau. Secepat kilat Hanbin menarik tangannya dan mencuri satu ciuman singkat di pipinya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Hakyeon membulatkan matanya kaget.

=o0o=

Hongbin mengumpat dengan kesal , ia tidak tau harus mencari kemana member lainnya, dan dia disini berjalan bertiga dengan Ken dan Hyuk untuk mencari para Hyung. Saat ia melewati belokan lobby ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan kuatnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan.

"yack ! WTF ! mata mu kemana sih ?!" Hongbin membentak orang itu dengan jengkel dan ia melihat jika yang ia tabrak adalah anak iKOn. Dengan bibir tebalnya yang mirip Ken hyung.

"heh ! kau punya mata lebih besar dari ku, salahkan tinggi badan mu hingga kau tidak bisa menunduk dan melihat dengan normal !" ia membalas Hongbin dengan sinis dan membuat perempatan urat Hongbin menyembul.

"apa ? heh bibir tebal , pendek ! kau pikir aku tau akan setinggi ini ? huh lebih baik setinggi ini dari pada cebol seperti mu !" Hongbin kini bangkit berdiri dan menuding-nuding wajah orang itu.

"maaf saja aku , Koo Junhoe tidak lebih cebol dari seorang Jinan , kau tau. Kau itu berwajah manis tapi bodohnya keterlaluan !" Junhoe ikut bangkit berdiri dan menarik Hongbin mendekat kearahnya. Memperhatikan wajah Hongbin memerah kesal namun bercampur dengan malu. "ehe.. kau memerah , demam ya ? kesian..." Junhoe menyentak Hongbin menjauh dan menampilkan smirk menyebalkan andalannya.

"aku.. tidak kenapa aku harus malu dengan mu , idiot !" dusta Hongbin dan Junhoe mendekatinya lagi, sontak wajah Hongbin memerah lagi dan Junhoe tersenyum.

"kau blushing parah..hehehe.." selesai Junhoe mengucapkan itu, Hongbin langsung lari meninggalkan Junhoe, Ken ,dan Hyuk. Entah yang penting bisa lari di Junhoe.

Melihat itu Junhoe tertawa keras dan kemudian membungkuk sopan pada Ken dan Hyuk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"sekarang kita harus kemana nih ?" tanya Hyuk dan Ken menghendikkan bahunya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Ken akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke cafetaria sana, Hyuk masuk duluan dan tidak sengaja ia menyenggol seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. "astaga , maafkan aku.." Hyuk melihat orang itu sudah kebasahan susu yang dia pegang.

"tak apa, sepetinya Donghyuk membawa baju lebih untuk ganti." Ucapnya dan membuat Hyuk semakin bersalah. Ia melihat orang itu yang sama cantiknya dengan, Hyuk tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang cantik di grubnya . Hongbin ? tidak dia manly sekarang, mungkin Leo ? singa itu akan mengamuk dikatai cantik. Terserahlah namun hidungnya mengingatkan dirinya dengan Ken hyung.

"hey.. nama ku Jinan, kau maknae Vixx kan ?"

Suara Jinan membuyarkan pemikirannya dan Hyuk tersenyum ramah, ia mengangguk. " benar , nama ku Hyuk , Jinan Hyung.."

"hey Jinan hyung, kau bersama siapa ?" kini maknae pertama Ikon datang dan menepuk pundang Jinan.

"oh Donghyuk ? aku sedang bicara dengan Hyuk. Dia dari Vixx " jelas Jinan dan membuat Donghyuk mengangguk. Kemudian Ken sudah berdiri disebelah Hyuk.

"apa maknae ku membuat masalah ?" tanyanya dan membuat Donghyuk bersembunyi dibalik Jinan.

"tidak .. benarkan hyung ?!" Donghyuk menjawab cepat pertanyaan Ken dan menarik ujung baju Jinan.

"kau kenapa Donghyukkie.. eh nama kalian mirip ya.. Hyukkie.. " kekeh Jinan menyadari nama Hyuk dan Donghyuk yang mirip itu. Hyuk ikut tertawa dan membuat Ken menatapnya heran.

"kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka duduk ? kau tidak sopan Hyuk.. kalau kalian mau ayo makan bersama.. kebetulan aku dan Hyuk sedang lapar.." ajak Ken dan membuat Donghyuk mengangguk cepat.

"tentu saja kami mau, kebetulan disana sudah ada Yunhyeong-hyung , kita bisa makan rame-rame .." Donghyuk menunjuk meja yang diduduki dan dijaga dengan aman *halah* oleh Yunhyeong. Dia melambaikan tangan melihat mereka.

"ya sudah , Hyuk kau duduk kesana dengan Jinan dan kau mau ikut memesan makanan dengan ku ?' ajak ken dan seketika seluruh wajah Donghyuk memerah padam.

"aku ? uhh boleh saja.." jawabnya malu dan ia merasakan Jinan berbisik di telinganya.

"hey kau kenapa ? kau blushing ? dia menyadarinya lowh.." jinan membuat Donghyuk panik. Siapa yang tidak panik jika ketahuan memerah seperti tomat hanya karena berdiri disebelahnya.

"ayo Dongdong.. ku traktir es krim yang enak.." Ken menyampirkan tangannya dipundak Donghyuk dan menariknya kedepan. Jinan melihat nyama kesadaran Donghyuk seperti hampir melayang.

Kemudian disinilah Hyuk duduk dengan Jinan dan Yunhyeong menunggu Ken dan Donghyuk kembali dari memesan makanan. Dan sedari tadi, Hyuk terus membully keanehan Yunhyeong akan lipbalmnya dan membuat Jinan tertawa keras mendengarnya.

 _ **=o0o-END-o0o=**_

 _ **Aigoo.. aku mintaa maaf kalau ada yg baca midnight musium sepertinya aku perlu merobak besar isi ff itu. Jadi mohon tunggu ya**_

 _ **Btw ff ini hanya imajinasi ku saja , jangan dianggap rumit**_

 _ **Disitu ravi ga lenjeh ya , dikit' nangis, dikit' mewek , cuman ada yang tau perubahan mood terkadang bisa seperti itu jika sudah terlalu stress dan yang seperti kita atau starlight tau, hati kim wonshik itu cepat sensi.. hahahaha ngemeng apa dah**_

 _ **Ya udah makasih**_


End file.
